You had me at hello
by I'll find my Happy Ending
Summary: Aaron Hotchner first met Emily Prentiss when he was working for her mother. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - A Hotch and Prentiss multi-fic story. This is AU and OOC. This is where Hotch was working for the Ambassador and he met Emily. Enjoy! _**

* * *

"Hotchner, Phillips, Skyes. Can I talk to you ?"

The three agents looked up from their desks and saw their boss. Mentioning the three of them to his office.

"You have any idea why were needed?" Agent Phillips asked. Both agents shrugged because they have really no idea. Once they entered the office, they were both thrown 2 folders.

"Take a seat."

The three of them settled on the chairs in front of the desk. When the opened the folder, they saw a smiling picture of a woman with black hair just above her shoulders, bangs that covered her right eye and stunning amber eyes. A low whistle came from Agent Skyes while Philips had that 'look' in his eyes.

"Who's the girl?" Hotchner asked. "That is you're assignment. Open the other folder." The folder had a picture, a woman who looked like the girl but much older and was a brunette. "This is Ambassador Prentiss." Hotch said. "Yes. You three are assigned to protect the Ambassador's daughter…"

"The other woman." Skyes pointed out.

"Yes, that is Emily Janet Prentiss. She's a senior at Yale studding linguistics. The Ambassador asked our help. You three are her protection detail." Their boss explained. "She's already 21. Why now? At the age of 18 they need to choose already." Philips asked looking at the daughter's records.

"When she was 18, they were still traveling around. So, everywhere they went, security was always with them. Now, she's graduating this year -"

"And so if she's graduating this year?"

"She almost got killed 5 times when she was a freshman, 6 in her sophomore and junior years. Their increasing her protection. Now, do you accept this?" Their boss asked, the three of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok, the Ambassador will orient you tomorrow at 11. Her security detail will escort you. Now, back to work."

They stood up and went back to their desks. The other agents looked at them suspiciously. Because they all were holding a file in their hands and both Skyes and Phillips were grinning like idiots and Hotchner with a grin plastered on his face. _This assignment is going to be fun. _Was the last thing that remained on the agents minds.

* * *

_**Will update soon. In a day or so. A review would be nice. :) - Danni**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2! This is about the layout of the house. Kinda crappy but I have it now. :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The soft beeping noises of the alarm clock woke Hotchner up. The rays of the sun illuminated the room. Hotchner looked sideways and found his girlfriend - Hailey - still asleep. He gently sat up, not to wake Hailey and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Aaron made coffee, scrambled eggs and bacon. Half an hour later, Hailey emerged from the bedroom. Hailey approached Aaron and kissed him sweetly,

"Good morning." Hailey smiled and started to dig in the food. They talked for a good 15 minutes or so. "Hey, I need to go take a bath now. I need to work now.

"Oh. Yeah. You go first. I'm not in a hurry."

"Thanks."

After half an hour, Hotchner, Skyes and Phillips were escorted to 'The Villa' on this outskirts of Virginia. By the time thy reached the house, it was 12:30, just in time for lunch.

The house was surrounded by smaller townhouses and a lovely park on the front. The main house has a big steel gate at front and at least 3 security guards up front.

"Who are you carrying?" Asked the guard.

"Agent Hotchner, Phillips and Skyes. The Ambassador asked for them." The driver said breezily pointing to the agents at the back. "Let me see your badges." They flashed their badge and went on.

The three of them stepped out and was amused by the beauty of 'The Villa'. The outside consists of a collection of patio gardens and terraces. It has a group of tables outside and you can see through the first floor because of it's glass windows. It was a house perfect for the Ambassador's family.

The trio was still in awe struck that they didn't notice a man dressed in a three-piece suit with a medium built approached them. He cleared his throat and introduced himself.

"Hello there Agents. I am Agent Jones. Head of Security of the Prentiss's. First we will tour you around the Villa and the Ambassador invited you for lunch. She will orient you there." Jones explained. "The family is not here so the Ambassador agreed we take the tour now."

"Where are the family?" Phillips asked while poking thru the branches in search for a pet.

"The pets are on the other side. Mr. Prentiss is having a golf tournament and will be back in the afternoon. Alexis is having her Pep Squad training while Emily is coming back fro Yale, Mr. Prentiss will pick her up."

Jones lead them down where the stairs were and found the indoor pool. "This is the indoor pool. 9m x 5m, 1.8m deep swimming pool with a Jacuzzi. The changing rooms are at the back."

The area was beautiful, Azure colored tiles covering the walls and Cornflower blue tiles both the pool and Jacuzzi. The changing rooms consists 5 shower stalls a full length mirror and a waste basket in each stall.

"Now we go up."

They went up they same stairs and the front door was an Edwardian 6 panel oak door with a top box and side panel. The door swung open and the Agents saw a fully furnished living room. 2 sofa's in front of each other, a table good for 12 people on the right and four lounge chairs in the middle of a coffee table. The fireplace in the middle, a cabinet with china and silver, and some small sculptures and 2 small reading lamps on each side.

The kitchen was on the west side of the first floor. A island type kitchen. The stove and it's exhaust. The oven on it's right side and the sink on the left. Cabinets on top consists of the plates, knives, spoons and glasses and on the bottom are the pans.

On the centre, the cabinet was stored the snacks. The island has 6 chairs and the table can hold 5 people. There's a couch on the side and a flat screen mounted in front.

"Now we go to the bedrooms up stairs. The middle area of the house is the spiral staircase. It goes up to the top floor." Jones explained.

We looked around for a few more seconds and went up stairs. The first thing that caught our eye was a table and it had pictures of the family. Graduation pictures, vacation picture dating back when the kids were still young, the most recent picture as they can see was the family in six flags. They just came out of a water ride, that's why there were drenched.

"Now, the 4 rooms on both sides re the guests bedrooms. The door at the end of the hallway are the master bedroom while on the sides are the daughter's."

They first approached the door with the name 'Alexis' written on it. The walls were crème colored matching the walnut desks and the bedside table. The bed was white. Pillows, comforter and blanket. There was two reclining chairs on the side facing the flat screen.

"Every room is the same. Except the bathroom" He said softly. Pictures were lined up on her desk with school books, with her notes. She and Emily, The Ambassador and Mr. Prentiss. With her friends and their pets.

"She have a boyfriend?" Skyes asked lifting up a picture of Alexis and a boy smiling contently.

"No." he said with a small smile. "That's Marco. Her best friend from Rome. People don't want her to have a boyfriend yet." Taking the photo and placing them on the desk along with the other picture and led the agents outside. "She's still our baby." He explained with a small chuckle.

Jones opened the last door and following the agents inside. Jones was right about the bedrooms all being the same. Bed, desks and chairs. The only difference was on the desk were only pictures and the closet half-empty.

"There's not much to see here." Hotch said quietly.

"She's not home yet. Now, let's go to the last floor." taking one more flight of stairs they found themselves on a cozy family room. A family sofa and a reclining chair. A coffee table and a flat screen.

"Now, and the far end is the cinema room. One huge flat screen. 10 reclining chairs and a popcorn maker and a bar. They spend every Friday night watching a movie here. And they have a small bowling area here."

Pointing to the dark side of the room. "Just 4 lanes and 10 bowling balls."

Phillips switched on the light and saw the area. It was just a small room but you can easily move around. The pins were in order, the balls all aligned and the screen above showing the score of the game.

"I may now welcome you to the Prentiss residence!" Jones exclaimed and shock the hands of the agents.

"We should go down now. The ambassador's expecting you. You'll have lunch outside, on the back part of the house."

After they ad freshen up, they were now seated and waiting for the arrival of their host. A little over 5 minutes, they heard soft clicking of heals and looked up and saw he smiling face of the Ambassador.

"Welcome gentlemen."

* * *

**_Will update soon. In a day or so. A review would be nice. - Danni_**

**_HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO ALL FATHER'S OUT THERE!_**

**_-Link to the house on my profile. - _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! Sorry short chapter and crappy-ish. i was so sleepy. -_- Thank you for the reviews! appreciated it. :) Enjoy! **_

* * *

The agent turned around and was now faced to face with the Ambassador. She was wearing a simple green dress that stops at least an inch or two down her knees and b lack ballet shoes.

"Please" Gesturing to the chairs. "Have a seat."

once they were comfortable. A tray of lasagna was presented to them. "Sorry I wasn't the one who approached you earlier. I was busy making lunch."

once they had their portions, they started digging in. It was heavenly. She's a great cook.

"Well, gentlemen, since you came here meaning you accepted the offer. Right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, every year we add more security to the detail and you three are the lucky one. Did you chief explain this to you?" She received a response of a shaking of the head and surprised faces.

"He said that you will explain this to us."

"Very well then. You three are assigned to look after Emily. you have the morning shift. 12 hours. You are accompanied by other details to keep an eye on you. I have nothing to say more because you are Emily. She will talk to you once she arrive. Now. Enjoy your meal."

All four of them finished in about 15 minutes. ¼ of the lasagna was left and the Ambassador smiled. 'It's alright. That was for the guests anyway.' The silence was broken when they heard the front door opening and slamming shut. They could not see who was coming inside but by the looks it was Alexis Prentiss.

"Mom-!" she went straight to the backyard and saw the agents she immediately shut her mouth and smiled sheepishly. "Good afternoon. I am Alexis."

She stretched out her hand and shock the hands of us three. She was wearing her training clothes. Plain blue t-shirt, jazz pant and purple and white sneakers. Training bag slung over her shoulder and her Blackberry on the other.

"Now, what's all the fuss about?" A small chuckle coming out of her lips remembering her daughter's antics a while ago.

"They'll be home in 25 minutes."

* * *

_**Will update in a day or so. A review would be nice. - Danni.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the late update. Was busy with school. Next chapter. Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

"Flight 723 from New Haven, your luggage is now on carousel 8..."

Emily smiled to herself as she made her way to the carousel. It had been 4 months since she had been home. She looked around and saw mostly the passengers of the flight she had been was from Yale. She was greeted by smiles and hugs.

"Hey, see you in a few months." Eddie, one of her friends said as he made his way thru customs.

She grabbed all her luggage and went on. She and every other student were standing out. Wearing only jeans and a pair of Keds, she could not see her father. Standing on her tip toes, still no luck. After a few minutes, of searching she found him with a smile on his face and a large cup off coffee in his hands.

"Hey." She said while hugging her father.

"Hey yourself. Here let me take it."

The duo exchange the items and Emily got a sip of her coffee. "Mm, French vanilla." she smiled sweetly and saying a thank you to her father.

"Welcome back Emily." said Brad, her father's driver and long-time friend. "Thanks. It's good to be home."

"How was you're flight?" asked her father.

"Well," she said while rummaging thru her bag and looking for her blackberry. "It was nice. Every person on that plane was from Yale. And you know how rowdy people are."

"Hey, take a nap first. I'll just wake you up if were at home already."

About 20 minutes later, they were already thru the gates of their home. They were smiles around and everyone security was gathered around the house to welcome Emily home.

"Em, honey. Wake up. Were already home." He gently shook his daughter. Once she opened her eyes she smiled.

"Welcome home."

* * *

_**Will update in a day or so. A review would be nice. - Danni**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Long time no update! Busy with school work sorry. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"EMILY!"

Emily turned and found her sister running for her. She staggered a bit when Alexis hugged her. She held her longer until she managed to utter simple words to her.

"I miss you Lex." she smiled a bit when Emily used her little pet name for her. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I miss you to, sis."

"Now, lets go inside. I need to make my presence known." They laughed and Emily relaxed. Hearing her younger sister's laugh made sure she was safe and nothing bad had happened to her.

"Oh, and by the way. You have new security details." Alexis received a groan in reply. "It's not that bad." she chuckled. "They are damn hot."

She cracked at her little sisters last comment. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"No. But if one of them asks me on a date. I don't know. " they both laughed and went inside the house.

Once the two of them stepped inside of the house, the whole staff came running forward. Hugging each and everyone of them, it took her at least 5 minutes to see her mother and the 'hot new security details'

She saw her mother talk to 3 men. The three of them look alike at the back. Same height, 5'11 - 6'2 all have black hair and of medium built. They seem to be enjoying their time. And the food. The tray of something - maybe lasagna - was now finished.

Emily saw at the corner of her eye that her stuff was being taken upstairs and Sergio, her cat, is taken outside along with the other pets. Her blackberry 'beeped' and showed a group message from her high school friends. 'I'll answer that later.'

Emily stepped outside and greeted her mother. "Mom." she said softly. She didn't have enough time to register her mother standing up. She immediately ran to her daughter and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom. It's good to see you too - I need to breath - MOM!"

The Ambassador immediately let go of her daughter and apologized. "It's just good to see you. I really missed you. You know."

"I know." Emily smiled cheekily.

Elizabeth swatted her daughter's arm and smiled sweetly. "Emily. I would like you to meet some people." mentioning to the group still outside.

"Agents? Could you please come in for a moment?" the party made there way inside. Emily looked at them intently. 'Wow. They are hot.'

"Emily. These are Agents Skyes, Phillips and Hotchner." Emily lend out her hand to the first agent.

"Matthew Skyes. You can call me Matt for short." he was a little over 6'0 and made Emily look like a dwarf. 'wrong timing not to where heals.' she thought.

'Phillips. John Phillips. A pleasure to meet you." John was the shortest in the group. '5'11 you call that short? I'm only 5'6!' "Pleasure is mine."

Emily greeted. Both agents look alike both having black hair and brown eyes. They last person waiting was Agent Hotchner. Emily looked at him a was a bit shocked. He had such beautiful brown eyes.

"Agent Hotchner. Call me Aaron." he lend out his hand to Emily.

'Wow. Such a gentleman.'

He was the tallest of all three. "Well. It was nice meeting you agents. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to go up first and unpack. Have a nice day." as Emily was going upstairs, she couldn't take the picture of Aaron's face in her head.

'Brown eyes, dimples, well toned and tall. Wow. Everything a girl would ask for.' Emily sighed and crawled on her bed. 'Too bad he's taken.' she slowly drifted off to sleep, the face of the Agent still stuck in her mind.

* * *

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING **_

_**catulicious**_

_**criminalmindsfan7**_

_**Rugbygirrl**_

_**RoseLeBlanc**_

_**emmasong**_

_**Emma ( anon )**_

_**and the other anonymous review. **_

_**Agentracer25**_

_**Nessy14**_

_**MilaPren **_

_**for adding this story on his/her alerts. If you added this story on your alert and i didn't mention you, pm me and i'll include you. Don't be shy! **_

_**Will update in a day or so. A review would be nice. - Danni. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Haven't updated in a while! Sorry. School work. I**__** hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

When Aron first saw Emily, he was speechless. So was his companions. She was more beautiful in personal compared to pictures - I don't mean that she's ugly in pictures, its just you will admire her beauty in close up. When they shook hands, he had this feeling that there was a spark between them. And her smile just illuminates the room.

"Now agents." The Ambasador's voice broke their train of thoughts.

"There will be a family dinner here and everyone is invited. Formal attire. 7pm. Stanly will accompany you. See you soon."

And with that they were going back to the city to prepare for a night they won't forget.

* * *

Emily changed into more comfortable clothes and started to unpack her stuff. Once she had removed her clothes, shoes, bags, books and her pictures and put them in their original places she smiled.

'Now I really feel that I'm already home.'

she went down to the kitchen barefoot to find herself something to eat. She noticed that the house was so quiet and then remembered that everyone was getting ready for the party latter part of the day.

She opened every cabinet until she found her most beloved blueberry flavored pop-tarts and made herself iced tea. While waiting for the pop-tart to heat up, she quickly went up to get her phone and laptop. She set it down on the counter along with her food and docked her ipod to the speaker.

A track from All Time Low played and Emily sat down and enjoyed her food. She blogged and tweeted, edited the pictures of TFT and posted on her blog, and did some online shopping.

After an hour or so, she heard keys jiggle and the front door opening.

"Hey Em!" she heard her sister say. "How did you know it was me? She poked her head and saw Alexis chuckle.

"You're playing All Time Low. And I would be shocked if mom was here playing those songs." she laughed and continued her work.

"Watcha doing?" she asked while opening a pepsi bottle and hearing the spirit come of the bottle.

"Oh, just blogging and editing the TFT yesterday."

Alexis nodded her head in reply and did what Emily had done earlier, opening and closing cabinets in search of something to eat.

"Pop-tarts are on the island. 2nc cabinet, lower right." Emily said breezily. They stayed downstairs until the noticed the time. "We should go and change now. Party starts and 7." both packed their stuff and went up.

'Now, what to wear?'

* * *

"Gentlemen!" the three of them looked and saw Mr. Prentiss approach them.

"Glad you can make it." he was were the casual black suit. "Well, you clean up well."

"My wife helped." Phillips said with a grin on his face. "Same here." Skyes pointed out.

"And you Mr. Hotchner. Bachelor?" Richard asked with a smirk.

"Girlfriend" Hotch simply stated.

"Now lets go inside. We'll have the party outside." he led them in and saw that a lot of people were invited.

"Now please, take a seat." They saw Alexis coming down the stairs in a Hi-Low Maxi dress, and the Ambassador in a one-shoulder dress.

Both of them greeted the trio with warm smiles. The next thing everyone noticed is Emily coming down the stairs. Aaron was dumbfounded by her beauty. She was glowing.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Ms. Emily Prentiss.

* * *

_**TFT - That Friday Thing is a youth ministry that disciple the next godly leader of the country - PROFILE**_

_**OUTFITS - PROFILE**_

_**A review would be nice - Danni **_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMAS GIBSON! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N : Yes, I'm back! Sorry for the wait! School work is just seeking attention. I already have the next chapter of this, so be ready! I might post a new Hotch/Prentiss fic and maybe a CSI:NY. Just stayed tuned! Enjoy!_

* * *

Aaron felt he was looking at the most beautiful person in the world. She was stunning. Gorgeous. While he stood there speechless. Petrified. She was wearing a kimono top and her skirt stops above her knees. She was walking carefully hoping that she wont trip. Tsk. High heals. She made her way and hugged her cousins oblivious to the fact the Agent Hotchner was watching her.

"Mr. Prentiss might catch you." Skyes said in a sing-song manner. Which earned him a jab in the gut.

"Oh shut it Matt. Aaron here is having a good time." Phillips said with a weird grin on his face.

"Am not." Aaron said, not talking his eyes of the beautiful Emily. A thousand thoughts invaded his mind. Both positive and negative. She's so beautiful. So damn beautiful.

"I think Aaron here has a crush." Philips said looking at Skyes. "Don't you think Matt?"

"Yep. By the way he looks at her and his body language towards her. Hmm. John. I think it's true. He has a crush!" Aaron was now beet red. The older agents laughed so hard they almost had tears in their eyes. They didn't notice someone come near them.

That person was chucking softly. "What's so funny?" Emily approached them cautiously while taking a sip at her drink. The 2 stopped laughing and they stood up greeting Emily.

"Please. Call me Emily. Don't be so formal." She said with a small smile on her face. They were on the second floor balcony, when looked down saw almost everything. Emily felt the breeze smiled.

"Not to be rude but, what are you doing her Ms - Emily." Matt asked softly but can still hear the laughter in his voice. Didn't she know that both agent were looking at Aaron with a grin.

"You're Matt right?" pointing to him. "Then John and Aaron…" All there of them nodded their head in reply. "I was just walking around. Then I heard laughter, so I came up." She looked at the three then continued. "Why were you laughing by the way. And why are you looking at Aaron like that?"

"Well, Aaron here was telling a joke so the both of us cracked up." John said while chuckling. "Wanna hear it?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Emily smiled as she started to bond with them. Immediately, the 2 men laughed and Aaron turned beet red again. "Is it that funny?"

"No. It wasn't a joke. I swear!" Aaron swears. He could hear chucking from the people around him. And Emily gave him a sweet smile.

"We know. We just want to make fun of you squirt" John said while ruffling his hair. Emily smiled at the sight. It looked that they were all brothers making fun of their youngest. They were like family, the three of them.

"Mr. Skyes, Mr. Phillips?" an agent was standing near the doorway of the balcony. "Mr. Prentiss is asking for you."

"Thanks Bob. Have a good evening." Emily greeted. And he went down. "You two need to go down. There going to open the bottle of champagne."

"Why us only?"

"Adult time" she made quotation marks in the air to prove her point. "All of the married people will talk about god knows what while drinking champagne."

"How about your other guests? Aaron asked curiously. Looking around and saw that half of their guests were already gone.

"They're watching a movie, playing bowling or video games upstairs. When we have party's, it's always like that. Now, both of you go down. The finest champagne gets finished early." both of the agents went down, and for fun, like Bond. Which made both Emily and Aaron laugh.

"Then there were two." Aaron quietly said. They were now seated by the floor near the door. Emily had removed her heals and placed them on the side. "Did you know…" he trailed of.

"What?" Emily asked she laid her head on Aaron's shoulder, her eyes dropping.

"We've never officially met." Emily's eyes shot open and she sat up straight. And extended her hand to him.

"Hi. I'm Emily Janet Prentiss. 21." both shook hands and Emily felt a spark between them. "Senior at Yale. Linguistics. How about you?" she smiled sweetly and Aaron smiled back showing off his dimples.

"Aaron Michael Hotchner. 25. Persecutor back in Seattle, Agent here in Virginia. Family?"

"As you can see, only one sister."

"Brother. A little younger than Alexis. Father is a lawyer." he got his wallet and showed her a picture of his brother. "That's Sean. He's in 11th grade."

"You have a large gap with your brother. Me and Lex is only 4." she got the photo and looked at the smiling face of Aaron's brother.

" 8 years" Aaron corrected her. "I really don't know why. I didn't bother asking." he sighed happily and looked at the night sky. "I was happy with what I have."

Emily went back to her old position. Resting her head on Aaron's shoulder. He noticed that her eyes are slowly dropping and she was shivering. He removed his jacket and placed it on Emily. And she sleepy wrapped it around her. Aaron felt that there could be something between the two of them. But there were just friends.

'In the near future.' he thought. Then something popped in his mind. 'Hailey.' he frowned as he mentioned his present girlfriend. 'Then screw her.'

All Aaron could think that there was a beautiful woman sleeping on his shoulders.

* * *

_I'll update in a day or 2, a review would be nice. :)_

_-And if I got any facts wrong, please tell me! - Danni_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello there readers! Finally updated! So, my periodicals will start on Wednesday, so I'll post all of the chapters this weekend. Enjoy! **_

* * *

The rays of sun hit the delicate features of the sleeping Emily. She instinctively buried her face to cover her from the incoming rays. She felt the 'thing' she put her head on moving. And she immediately looked at the sleep deprived face of Aaron Hotchner.

"Oh shit."

They both looked at each other horrified. Aaron, ever so the gentleman, lend a hand to Emily for her to stand up. "What time is it?" she asked accompanied with a yawn. She gently opened the sliding door and let them both in.

"About 6." he said and checked hi watch and phone if there were any missed calls from Matt, John and even Hailey. They quietly made their way down to the kitchen. And Emily made herself coffee. "I need to get going."

"Yeah. Where are Matt and John?" she offered him coffee but declined.

"They said that the already left at about 1am. And they thought I already left before them!" he exclaimed but not quiet loud enough for the whole household to hear. "What an ass."

"Why?" she made breakfast for herself. She got the eggs, tuna and cheese from the refrigerator and heated the skillet. She got a bowl and started making her meal. In the corner of her eye she could see Aaron pacing around. "Would you stay put?!" that immediately caught the attention of Aaron.

"Sorry, you're making me dizzy. Now, why are they asses?"

"How can I go home if I have no car! How can I hitch a ride with a complete stranger! Those two must be really drunk." he smelled the aroma of the omelet and he could hear his stomach grumbling. "Ummm.."

"Don't worry, I made enough for two. You don't need to be shy. And you want that coffee now don't you?" he smiled sheepishly which made Emily felt a blush creep up her check good thing she was bowing her head so he couldn't see it. "Help yourself."

They both ate in a comfortable silence. And from time to time Aaron complimenting on her cooking. They finished breakfast in a record time of 10 minutes.

"I'll clean up here." Aaron got the plate and cups from Emily's hand and put them in the sink.

"No. I should do it. You're a guest here."

"You already made me breakfast. To show my thanks, I'll was the dishes. I don't mind anyway."

Emily looked hesitant at first but then she smiled. "I'll go change first. And I'll think of a way how you can get home." She then disappeared up the stairs and left Aaron alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Emily declared out of nowhere. She wore a plain yellow shirt, training shorts and some trainers.

"Huh?" Emily dragged Aaron out of the kitchen into the garage. There were at least 5 cars in the garage. A Lexus LFA sports car, a Corvette ZR1, a Ferrari California and 2 Range Rovers.

"You have lots of sports cars." That was all Aaron can say. They got in the blue Ferrari and the garage gate opened.

"These are all gifts to my parents. We didn't buy them." Emily seamed a humble person.

She was raised right. Not using her parents name to obtain everything she wanted.

Once they were out of the subdivision, and onto the highway she looked at Aaron. "Now, she said. "Where will I drop you?"

I told her to drop me at the precinct because my car was there. "I thought you don't have a car?" Emily asked. "I didn't bring one to your party."

The drive took at least half an hour. Emily plugged in her iPod and enjoyed the music. We talked about everything and I can't help but smile when I can hear her laugh. She told me about her time at Yale, at home, with her friends and basically her whole life. And I did the same.

"You can stop here." Aaron chimed in. She parked the car in front of the precinct. "Thanks for the lift. And breakfast." Emily smiled back at him.

"It was no problem." Emily kissed the check of Aaron and waved goodbye. She didn't leave until Aaron got inside the precinct. Little did she know that Aaron was looking out and seeing her off.

_I think I love her. Oh God, I do love her._

* * *

**_CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION? WHY DO YOU HATE Jeanne Tripplehorn__? __ AKA Alex Blake on Criminal Minds. She replaced Paget. I find it sad that Paget left, but why hate the newbie? I heard a lot about her on Instagram. And when I looked around, it wasn't mentioned in the web. What's wrong with her? She's a really great actress. Why mention bad things about her? _**

**_Will update in a day or two. A review would be nice. – Danni. _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey there! Periodicals are done! Thank god. I have a CSINY story hope you check that out! And I might make a Jj/Reid fic. Yes, I ship them. Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Once Aaron was inside the precinct, almost everyone was looking at him with a smug look.

"What?" he was obviously irritated but that didn't seem to ruin part of his day. He went to his desk and collected some clothes.

"Well, look who's here!"

"It's lover boy. How was your night?" He looked up and saw John and Matt with a cup of coffee in their hands

"It was fine." He mumbled.

"So who dropped you off Aaron?" both agents were at the sides of Aaron. They received a incoherent reply. So they asked him to repeat the answer.

"It was…" he trailed of once again.

"Who? Who Aaron?" almost everyone at the precinct was in front of his desk awaiting his answer.

"IT WAS EMILY!" he said. All of them heard the _clickty clack_ of an oh-so-familiar shoes. They looked up and saw the face of their one and only boss.

The _smiling _face of their boss.

"So, you heard what happened last night didn't you?"

"Yes." He said and chuckled. Aaron sighed and put his head in his hands. "Aaron, come to my office. I want to talk to you." Aaron's co-workers immediately went back to their desk and continued to talk about Aaron's night.

Once both of them was in the vicinity of his office, Aaron started to talk. "I didn't mean it to happen! It just happened!" his explanation was cut short by his boss.

"It's alright. I understand."

"You understand?" he looked at his boss curiously and he returned a small smile.

"Yes. I do. I fell in love with a girl I was supposed to guard. When the mission was done we kept in contact. And a few years later, we were married." He showed Aaron his wedding picture and smiled.

"So, where you like, picked on or something?" he asked. He looked at his phone if there were any messages left by Emily or even Hailey.

"Yes, at first and eventually, all the teasing went away." He saw that Aaron was looking at his phone and smiled. "Did she save her number there?"

"Yeah." He unlocked it and looked at his contacts. "It's right here…oh."

"Yeah. I made that mistake to." He frowned when he saw the devastated look of Aaron. "Don't worry. You'll be back later. You can switch numbers then."

"Thanks."

"Now, go home and change. You'll be back at 2 there."

"Why?" he was already half way out of the office when the instructions was given to him.

"You'll do paperwork. I think. And Mrs. Prentiss will give you your schedule. Now. Go."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

"Emily, get dressed." Once she entered the house, she saw everyone in the dining table eating breakfast, when Alexis approached her. "We leave in 20."

"Where are we going?" Emily cried out. She looked at her parents and gave her a shrug.

"Our usual sister bonding." She came down once again and faced Emily. "Just one night with _Agent Hotchner_ and you forgot about our plans? Hmm."

Emily had a panic stricken face and everyone laughed. "Yes, everyone knows about what happened last night. And no, where not angry." Elizabeth said while containing her laughter. Emily gave her mother a murderous look.

"Hey! Don't give your mother that look! Besides it's your fault you slept with him." Richard too was in a fit of giggles.

"I did not sleep with him!" she growled thru gritted teeth. She grabbed her phone by the counter and went upstairs.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

In 20 minutes, the duo was already down stairs. Alexis was wearing a blue Octavia top, yellow denim shorts, crystal sandals and a mini-shoulder bag. While Emily on the other hand was wearing a tie front plaid shirt, light brown denim shorts, classic brown Oxford shoes and an open weave beret.

"Aww! You're wearing the beret I gave you!" Alexis exclaimed once she was down the final step of the staircase.

"Yeah." She fixed the beret and handed Emily a bouquet of red roses.

"Who's this from?" she was stunned and at the same time flattered. She inspected the flowers and breathed in it's scent.

"It just came now."

"Do you know who delivered it?"

"The courier." Both of them looked up and saw their mother on top of the staircase. "Got a secret admirer, Emily?"

"No. Nope. Never." she was shaking her head in this belief. Me? A secret admirer?

"Oh! There's a card!" Alexis picked it up and opened the enveloped. Emily swatted her sister's hand. "Hey!"

"This is mine. No peeking." She tucked the card in her right pocket. "Let me put this in a vase."

"No I can do that." her mother said. "Where do you want me to put those?"

"In my room. Thanks mom." they kissed the cheek of their mother and went out.

Once they were in Alexis' car, Emily opened the envelope and got out the card.

"Well, what's it say?" Alexis asked eagerly.

_Dear Ms. Prentiss,_

_ I hope you find the roses as a thank you gift for what you did earlier. _

_ - Aaron Hotchner_

__Under Aaron's name was his cellphone number and a Polaroid picture of them last night. She blushed furiously and a small smile crept to her cheeks. She smiled once more as she punched the cellphone number of Aaron in her phone. She placed the picture and card in her wallet.

"From Mr. Hotchner eh?" Alexis grinned. She liked him. And by the looks he liked her back. "Emilyyyy." she teased.

"Stop it." she blushed once again. "It's just nothing."

"Whatever you say Emily, whatever you say."

* * *

_**A review would be nice. Will update in a day or 2. - Danni :)**_


End file.
